Radio frequency (RF) jamming, i.e., intentional or unintentional RF interference, occurs when RF power is transmitted so as to interfere with the reception and interpretation of an RF receiving system and in some cases permanently damage the electronics within the receiving antenna unit. Jamming signals may interfere with or terminate the operation of receivers specifically satellite receivers such as navigation, communication, and global navigation satellite system (GNSS), such as global positioning system (GPS) receivers. In this sense, electromagnetic interference (EMI) generally, and jamming in particular, is considered countermeasures to the intended utilization of RF antenna-receiver systems.
A number of techniques have been developed to mitigate the deleterious effects of EMI on RF antenna-receiver systems. These techniques typically employ additional internal antenna hardware components some having mathematically based software programs to minimize EMI. As a result of the additional hardware and software required by the conventional anti-jamming systems, the conventional system are costly to develop and operate. Thus, there is a need for a more cost-effective and efficient system for mitigating the effects of EMI on RF antenna-receiver systems.